workfandomcom-20200213-history
FourThingsMeme
Listing all types of work we come across from the meme Four jobs you've had: * some via google ---- via # Researcher at a flood observatory (sort of like the tornado chasers in Twister only less exciting) # ESL teacher; Barnes & Noble clerk dude # fact-checker for everyone's favorite best-selling travel book. ---- via # Dance Teacher # Book/Music Seller - Borders #1 Ann Arbor, MI # Graduate Assistant - Library and ABle program # Research Assistant - Psychology - undergrad # book store clerk # capital one disputes # house painter # cook ---- via # working in factory making ready-made microwave meals for office workers # packing salad vegetables on a production line # training German bankers to speak English # invigilating undergraduate exams ---- via # Delivery for the Ann Arbor Observor in the Old West Side. The Observor is this enormous monthly paper that’s delivered for free in Ann Arbor. It was terrible. # Technology Assistant, Community High School, associated with the University of Michigan’sHi-Ce Group. (Center for Highly Interactive Classrooms, Curicula & Computing in Education). The beginning of the end! # Production Assistant, Borders.com. # Senior Interface Developer (Consultant), Razorfish ---- via # Waiter at a Thai restaurant in Champaign, IL. $10 hour, not too shabby. # Web Developer and Systems Admin at Four Points Digital # Razorfish twice. # Contracted for guru.com, myplay.com, phone.com ---- via # "Senior" journalist, the magazine (Google is a biatch) # Data-entry/IT assistant, California Pacific Medical Center # Online editorial intern, San Francisco Bay Guardian # Campus editor, The Daily Targum (Rutgers) ---- via # Library Page # Technical Support Analyst # Bowling Statistican # Double Agent (yes, my job title) ---- via # Banker in 8th grade history # IT Intern, The Neutral Zone # Technohost at the Library # Dog sitter (I don’t even like dogs!) ---- via # Actor # Truck Driver # Tree Planter # Bellboy ---- via # sunday school teacher # law firm coffee and copies bitch # drummer # esl/fsl tutor ---- via # Sandwich artist # dishwasher # movie theater projectionist # systems administrator ---- via # Dry-Cleaner Janitor # Minor League Ballpark Picnic-Area Sterno Lighter # Speed Dealer # .com Boomer ---- via # Sunglass Hut sales rep # Camp councilor # High School Teacher # Preschool Teacher ---- via # Tutor # Writing Fellow # door-to-door salesperson # camp counselor ---- via # Hospital orderly # steeplejack # game show host # Sean Hannity’s barber ---- via # Garbage collector # phlebotomist # stewardess # toll booth operator ---- via # Messenger dispatcher # busboy # Subway sandwich "attendant" # freelance writer ---- via # sandwichmaker # telephonic pizza-order taker # lawyer # English teacher ---- via # Routine unqualified drudgework at an IT department # routine unqualified drudgework at an IT department # routine unqualified drudgework at an IT department # routine unqualified drudgework at an IT department ---- via # day laborer # punchcard-database operator # open-air-market stained-glass seller # science fiction and fantasy book editor # fast-food slavey # Assistant to the Director of Programs, Council on Foreign Relations # IBM 1110 input-output operator # Anglo-Saxon, Middle English, and Early Modern English proofreader # hospital worker # tax preparer # martial arts instructor # fiction writer # Data Entry Clerk # IT Manager # Strategy Consultant # Tech Marketer # rag cutter # pharmacist # freelance journalist # senior programmer # Laundry aide # camp counselor # office worker # fiction writer # Commercial production assistant # substitute teacher # personal trainer # editor # fast-food cashier # graduate research assistant # tax preparer # reader for blind and disabled students # substitute cello teacher # mortgage loan processor # bookseller # theme park zombie # librarian # movie theater flunky # fast food cashier # research assistant # newsagent # civil servant (Ministry of Defence) # educational software designer # lecturer in Roman history # electronics assembler # landfill gate attendant # wholesale nursery inventory control # quality control of utility maps # Dishwasher/fry cook # assembly line worker (aluminium windows and doors) # radio news director # database programmer # ward clerk # secretary # consultant # senior scientist # newsletter editor # web developer # waiter # marketing canvasser # driver # movie extra # recording engineer # election inspector # psychiatric aide # letter carrier # NYC taxi driver # production editor # Jewellery box and leather pouch goldstamper # bum nest mucker # teaching assistant # multimedia UI programmer # Creative Director # Teacher # Walt Disney World Custodian # Projectionist in old, small-town, single screen theater # press room killout boy # picture framer # religious studies instructor # electrician # library aide/technician # bookstore clerk # accounts payable clerk # graduate teaching assistant # A&W Rootbeer drive-in cashier # soda-jerk at Denton's Carnation # Wendy's table cleaner/ketchup bottle filler # Bank of America statements clerk # paint mixer # farm laborer # drill instructor # apprentice cabinetmaker # college town pizza joint waitress (I was a terrible waitress, but the owners were lovely) # apartment swimming pool lifeguard/pool manager # typewriter attachment (job title was "news dictationist") # reporter # newspaper carrier # high school janitor # teletype operator # IT manager # theatrical costumier's flunkey # lighting designer # graduate student in nanomaterials engineering # research psychologist. # tapestry reweaver # line worker in a vegetable freezing plant # leather embosser # teacher of academically at risk high school students # Journalist # busboy/dishwasher # camp counselor # security guard. # Bank teller # technical writer # telecomm manager # director of web site development' # theatre concessionaire # pet store clerk # package designer # Flash animator # Cashier in corner shop # Librarian's assistant. (In the sense that I came in after school and did odd jobs. But I got paid, so it was a job.) # Administrative assistant in a nursing home. # teaching assistant at UC Berkeley; editor at Locus # writer (well, I did get a little advance on the novel) # part-timer for Locus # street sweeper # cannery tomato peeler # land economist # magazine publisher # XML/Standardization expert?(my current, don't know that it has a title) # programmer # laying concrete moulds and moving them outside after they were set? # data entry for U.S government forms # editor # storyteller # writer # mom/grandmom # merchandise tagger # secretary # keeper of technical data for a small paging company # chief data wrangler for legal publisher (I didn't write the programs, I made the data go thru them properly) # Hospital orderly # computer consultant # slushreader # copyeditor # butcher # mainframe printer operator # librarian # MRI builder # file clerk/general gopher at a real estate firm. (One thing they had me do was match their cancelled checks against their computer-generated list of checks. This required concentration while providing no intellectual stimulation whatsoever. May I never be that bored again.) # counter-person part time at The Other Change of Hobbit. # bakery counterperson/handler of takeout orders/general gopher at a restaurant/bakery. # Production person at a copy shop. (This last has expanded to include inventory management and keeping the books using QuickBooks.) # Library assistant # regulatory assistant at a Vet vaccine manufacturer # project coordinator at an ad agency # database manager at a tradeshow publisher # jewelry trade-show assistant # printshop hand-collator # security aide at the National Air and Space Museum # Big Pharma chemistry research lab-slavey # Secretary # retail clerk # dorm desk guard # library assistant # UNIVAC* 1110 I/O operator # attorney # retail asst. manager # telemarketer # respiratory therapist # worm picker # farm field hand # youth counselor # retail store manager # physics professor # postdoc # grad student # undergrad research assistant # undergrad TA # fixing up slum apartments for my mother's boss (who owned a couple of buildings on the side) # odd jobs # babysitting # fish-monger # big Boston restaurant maitre'd # reporter for union newspapers # associate producer for local ABC affiliate # lieutenant # office of Chief of Staff Intelligence # cubicle denizen (software programming) # cubicle denizen (R&D software) # cubicle denizen (software tech support) # Used book store cashier # software engineer # founder/CEO of small company # contract programmer/consultant # candy counter clerk in Eaton's # long distance operator # computer programmer # newspaper editor # department store clerk (Kaufmann's, Downtown Pittsburgh) # worker in a factory that made women's handbags # babysitter # reference librarian # nurses aide # fast food cashier # Kelly Girl # clerk typist # Papergirl # admissions clerk for hospital # temp # professor of engineering (plus a whole bunch of research/school type jobs to get to that point) ---- via # Work at the White House # anything that would involve even remote contact with Katie Couric # spy # surgeon ---- via # Telephone-pole repairperson # personal assistant to.. ---- via # Selling farm equipment # Making Chrysler V-8 engine blocks # Professor of communication # Editing commercial banking documentation ---- via # Laying sprinkler pipe during Summer break at college # Hotel front desk clerk # Kindergarten teacher # Transcriptionist for a Poli-Sci professor ---- via # Prospect writer dude # Rolling Stone intern # press aide for Chuck Schumer # summer camp counselor # Supermarket bag boy # pizza delivery guy # motel clerk # Senate press aide ---- via # Summer-camp counselor # carpet machine operator # forklift driver (summer jobs) # teaching assistant (grad school) # Customer service rep # florist # PR flack # sales exec. ---- via # Newspaper Editor # Sales # Computer Company Executive # President of my own Company ---- via # Teacher # soldier # probation officer # waiter/busboy # Paperboy (4 routes) # Dispatcher # Marine # “customer service engineer” (fixer) # Car and motorcycle test driver # teacher # intel # editor ---- via # Business Analyst # Management Consultant # Underwriter # Grocery Clerk # emergency medical technician # short-order cook # technical writer # IT consultant/business process analyst # grocery store sacker # microfilm camera operator # pizza delivery driver # computer operator ---- via # Analyst # Project Manager # National Customer Service Rep. # Education Lobbyist. ---- via # Documentation Specialist # Intranet Coordinator # Project Manager ---- via # Software developer # Instructional Technologist (yeah, it's a made-up job title, but I'm not the one who made it up) # Arabic linguist # general purpose worker at a Southern Baptist summer camp ---- via # Cashier # funnel cake purveyor # proofreader # editor. ---- via # Customer Service # CNA # Security Guard # Shift Supervisor ---- via # bank teller, dance-band bass player, magazine editor, newspaper editorial writer antique store shopgirl, technical writer, assistant editor, managing editor. Yes, most of these are practically the same job. ---- via blogger, coin counter (don't ask), project manager, toilet cleaner webmaster, signmaker, carpenter, kitchen assistant auditor, budget manager, consultant, marketing intern busboy, butcher, electronic tech, salesman analyst, cashier, sales representative, tutor roof truss builder, college cafeteria, baker, professor Technical Coordinator (IT Guy), Staff Assistant, Co-Campaign Manager (very local race), Kitchen prep. person Librarian, Waiter, Construction Worker, Customer Service Rep Inventory Taker, Math Tutor, Substitute Teacher, Special Education Advocate ---- via paperboy; hospital orderly/transport; doctor at an earpiercing clinic; professor ---- via hardware store clerk; statistical typist; database trainer; paralegal 1. Statistician 2. Math Professor 3. Teaching Assistant 4. Paralegal ---- via Bingo Hall worker. Warehouseman in a refrigerated warehouse. Newspaper reporter. Newspaper editor ---- via (1) Tree planter in northern Quebec. (2) Waitress. (3) Salesgirl at Ogilvy's and other retail establishments in Montreal. (4) CBC-TV reporter ---- via artist (dancer, actor, writer, director), producer, ngo coordinator, bartender ---- via dishwasher (saw my employers brandish knives at one another), magazine seller (as much as I enjoyed the job, on long shifts felt the uniform glossy aesthetic that surrounded me corroding my sanity), social planner (learned lots that my employer didn't intend...about hegemony, 'soft' social control, the poverty industry, and drinking beer), teaching assistant (relearned how scary some people's (mis)understanding of the world is) ---- via newspaper delivery, McDonald's peon, table rental delivery guy, machine shop victim ---- via 1. Packing at the Aeroplane Jelly factory. (I was 15; it was very educational.) 2. Cleaning the Cococabana Night Club in Wagga Wagga 3. Handing out pig recipes while dressed in a Miss Piggy apron in the main street of Dubbo (a cattlemen's town) 4. Burr chipping (cutting down thistles and other spikey plants) in 45 degree heat about three hours out of Longreach. (I was a jillaroo - briefly. I quit before I killed myself falling off a horse or a motorbike.) ---- via (Well, since I've had such a variety, I'll try to pick four. Hmmm....) I've worked in Toronto's Sick Children's Hospital, as a medical transcriber in their Visual Education Department. (Back then, I had hopes of studying for a medical career, so this fit in nicely.) Later, I worked at the Toronto Mental Health Centre on Queen Street. That was interesting, and I learned a lot. (However, the sad state of my financial affairs precluded me from pursuing a medical career.) Then I worked as an assistant to one of the bigwigs of the Meat Packers Council of Canada. That lasted a few years. Subsequently, I made a move to the U.S. (which ties in with the next question, where I went into my life-long love of writing, in the field of publishing, for a small ethnic weekly newspaper in Southern California. I also wrote some articles for a few 'offbeat' rags and mags. (Somewhere along the line, I'd managed to get a few poems into a book of collected poetry by new writers, which was published in San Francisco.) Nothing earth-shaking, though, and no best-seller! Of course, in-between these, for short times I'd worked in real estate offices, travel agencies, doctors' offices, law offices, clinics, farmwork, childcare, waitress, bookstore.... ---- via Waiter in high school. Officer Cadet in university. Car salesman before marriage. Commercial insurance account manager now. And about a million others in between ---- via -Oh-so-insightful 'anti-racist' precocious brown girl-woman (blissfully unaware of how to ask the direct applied questions). Press button for (masochistically-satisfying) eruption of cutting vocabulary between (conveniently) self-deconstructing periods of (soothingly) low energy. Bonus: curvier bum than most white women's (heats up in red hand-shaped pattern when white male hand placed on it). Double bonus: that tell-tale wild black hair (see attached tag of authenticity detailing unhappy childhood stories involving said wild black hair). Paid on occasion. ---- via * Counterhand at Muffin Break * Garnisher at Muffin Break * Group Leader for Japanese students * Shopfloor/Stockroom at Next ---- via - Server in a muffin/coffee place - Shoe salesperson (the boss hired me cuz she said "Iranian people were good sales people"; I was fired cuz my sales were too low) - Receptionist at Hair Salon - Receptionist at a Beauty Salon ---- via "a random sampling going back over decades - I see my life has been dedicated to assisting): - executive assistant in a global consulting firm (one of only like 3 or 4 male assistants in North America, in a company that had 16,000 employees worldwide, hmm...) - teaching assistant in the music program at York U - assistant manager in a classical/jazz music boutique in Hazelton Lanes, Yorkville (celebrity-watching heaven or hell depending) - gofer, cleaner and ticket delivery boy at the family travel business" ---- via Tim Horton's Cake Decorator - back in the day when they did birthday cakes. Telemarketer - Yes, yes. That annoying, super perky voice on the other end of the line was me...Would you like to subscribe to 3 years of Maclean's Magazine? Ugh! Stripper - That should explain a few things for some of my readers. Customer Service - For a cellular phone company. My first real proof that most people don't understand technology as much as they think they do. But the best job I ever had! ---- via Operations Research Analyst, as A Credit Risk Analyst, an Energy Risk Analyst and as a Business Analyst. ---- via Waiter in high school. Officer Cadet in university. Car salesman before marriage. Commercial insurance account manager now. ---- via artist (dancer, actor, writer, director), producer, ngo coordinator, bartender. ---- via 1. Statistician 2. Math Professor 3. Teaching Assistant 4. Paralegal ---- via Waiter, Grocery Stocker, Musician, Blogger Burger King, Texaco, Barnesandnoble.com, Wolfe for Congress Community Outreach Director, State of Israel Bonds (present) Deputy Campaign Manager, Pascrell for Congress (2000) Communications/Field Coordinator, Florio for Senate (2000) Social Studies Teacher, Hunterdon Central Regional High School bridge and culvert maintenance repair, dishwasher, short order cook, technical editor. Insurance Producer, Cashier, Line Cook, Supervisor janitor, parts performance engineer, tutor, eternal graduate student ---- via Welder - Water Towers, Ornamental Iron Workers and Boilermakers Union - http://www.ironworkers.org/ Hot Asphalt Sales – Ads on vinyl phone book covers, Copiers, Water Softeners, Solar Heating systems. Mortgage Lending – Best doc drawer in Southern California Computer programmer System administrator Magazine writer (computer software) ---- via * Marquette (MI) Mining Journal paper boy * McDonald's cashier * Student library assistant, Alice Lloyd Hall, U of Michigan * Consulting Engineer, Cisco Systems ---- via # lab tech (what else do you do with an English degree except go and count the number of mice who die after being injected with various strengths of botulism toxin?) # lecteur d'anglais # arts education manager # mommy ---- via # Banker in 8th grade history # IT Intern, The Neutral Zone # Technohost at the Library # Dog sitter (I don’t even like dogs!) ---- via # Retail Store Designer (VideoWatch, now Hollywood Video) # Do-naut, John’s Space Age Donut Shop # Puppeteer, Kansas City Toy and Miniature Museum # Bubble Expert, Kay-Bee Toys ---- via # Pizza Cook # Whitewater kayak instructor # Wilderness trip leader # Dad ---- via # DJ at my undergrad college radio station # Consession stand worker at a little league ball park # Pizza delivery dude # freelance recording engineer (translation = unpaid coffee-maker / errand boy) ---- via # Dairy Queen # Waitress (Steak & Shake, Ponderosa, Johnny’s Steakhouse) # Waldenbooks # Library Webgoddess ---- via # Preschool teacher # Grocery store deli chicken fryer # Bookkeeper # Library assistant